Pilots may not always fly the same plane and consequently carry equipment, air charts, airport directories, and landing information books as well as an emergency radio, portable GPS unit and a radio headset. During a stopover the pilot may not want to leave their headsets, GPS unit or emergency radio in a plane while it is parked at an airport.
This invention allows a pilot to take his expensive equipment with him by reconfiguring his flight bag into a smaller unit that can go with him while the main part of the flight bag stays with the plane. Therefore, this invention gives a pilot the flexibility to change the size of his flight bag while keeping the ability to conveniently carry it around with him.